


the angel of death fists you and then you live a long, happy life

by bloodscout



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fisting, Melanie King POV, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Set after Episode 155, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: Georgie had nice hands. Georgie had very nice hands. She had those practiced pianist hands, fingers long and deft. Her palm was soft, always warm, but had a sturdiness that belied the toned muscle from years of playing. Georgie's hands were gentle, which was something that Melanie craved more than anything these days.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 20
Kudos: 102
Collections: WLW Writing TMA Women (18+)





	the angel of death fists you and then you live a long, happy life

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this [tumblr post](https://sansculotted.tumblr.com/post/618676771872768000/fists-you) and naturally thought about georgie, then got all weak kneed. also i saw there were only 3 f/f fisting fics for the magnus archives, which imo should be illegal!!! but then i had feelings so it took like 1700 words before any fisting even happened. whoops! anyway i woke up at 4am to write this because I am nothing if not a servant of the people.
> 
> disclaimer: i'm sighted but i am disabled and i think we need more rep of disabled people being sexual beings. melanie is close to my heart so i hope i've done her justice here. please let me know if i've slipped up or fucked up with anything.

Georgie was always touching her, now. Whenever she was home, at least one of her hands was touching Melanie, a reassuring pressure and welcome warmth against her skin. It wasn't strictly necessary, of course. It hadn't taken long for Melanie to recognise the rhythm of Georgie's steps, and the apartment was small enough that she could hear Georgie's movements wherever either of them were. The only place she couldn't hear was the baffled recording room, but Georgie kept the kind of schedule that meant Melanie could tell when she was working even without asking her phone for the time.

So Melanie didn't exactly need Georgie to be so close all the time, but it was nice. It was more than nice. It was positively blissful, a near-constant stream of loving, deliberate contact. She had spent so long cultivating distance, first from the effects of the Slaughter, then from the aftermath of Jon and Basira's attempts to save her. She didn't have to do that anymore. She could let people get close, let Georgie get close. It wasn't as if Georgie saw touching her as some great burden, either.

And. Well. Georgie had nice hands. Georgie had very nice hands. She had those practiced pianist hands, fingers long and deft. Her palm was soft, always warm, but had a sturdiness that belied the toned muscle from years of playing. Georgie's hands were gentle, which was something that Melanie craved more than anything these days.

Sitting on the couch after lunch, it was easy for Melanie to tug their joined hands towards herself, urging Georgie closer. She revelled in the slight shift in Georgie's breath as she leaned into Melanie to kiss her. Melanie wasted no time deepening the kiss, the tip of her tongue against Georgie’s bottom lip coaxing her mouth open.

"Hello." Georgie laughed once they had parted. Her breath was warm, sweet.

Melanie responded by placing at the back of Georgie's neck, feeling the tiny curls of her fade beneath her fingers. Georgie leaned into the touch, and when Melanie ran her fingernails against the grain of her hair, Georgie sighed contentedly. Then, her hands were on Melanie's hips, and Melanie was being manoeuvred into her lap, thighs straddling thighs. There was a very specific kind of powerful that straddling Georgie made her feel. It wasn’t that she was overpowering Georgie in any way. There was nothing violent in the emotion. Instead, the strength came through the pair of them, the points where their skin touched amplifying something in Melanie’s core. On the couch in their cosy first floor apartment, Melanie felt on top of the world.

Georgie’s hands were anchors at her sides, thumbs resting at the curves of her hips. Almost without thinking, Georgie started stroking there, moving her fingers in time with her lips off Melanie’s. A tight coil of heat made itself known, and Melanie felt her cunt start to ache.

“Can we do this naked instead?” Melanie asked, mouth only centimetres from Georgie’s own.

Georgie nodded enthusiastically, pulling Melanie into a final kiss that had them both panting.

“Please.” she agreed. 

Even though Melanie could find her way around by muscle memory with few issues, she allowed Georgie to lead her to their bedroom, fingers intertwined. And wasn’t that a concept — _their_ bedroom. A bedroom, a whole apartment, that Melanie shared with Georgie. They lived together, ate together, were building a patchwork little life together. And, crucially for this particular junction, they slept together.

Georgie helped Melanie out of her clothes, another new and precious ritual. It was odd, the way getting undressed felt unimportant now. There was being dressed, and then there was nakedness. The in-between stage, the reveal of bare skin, wasn’t something they spent much time on. All the more time for fucking, Melanie supposed. 

Once Melanie was out of her clothes she edged back to sit on the bed, the duvet a little rough against her bare skin. Georgie was silent, but Melanie could hear her pensive breathing, could feel her eyes on her. She had to remind herself, sometimes, that it was okay when it was Georgie looking at her. That she _liked_ it when Georgie looked at her.

“Sorry, you’re just…” Georgie took in a breath. “You’re so beautiful, I can’t believe it.”

Melanie laughed at that, preening at the attention. “Says Georgie Barker, the hottest woman on the planet.” she countered, grinning. “Let me touch you?”

Georgie grabbed Melanie’s wrists and placed them under her shirt, resting on her hips. Melanie heard the shifting of fabric as Georgie divested herself of her shirt, then felt the movement of her legs as she stepped out of her jeans. Then Georgie was pushing her onto the bed, her soft skin pressed against Melanie’s own. Melanie’s hands mapped her back, from her shoulders to the tops of her thighs, as Georgie kissed teasing trails along her exposed neck. Melanie never thought of her hands as being a particular asset, but they were quick and smart, so it wasn’t long until she found the ticklish place at the base of Georgie’s spine that made her hips buck forward.

“Do you want help with something, Georgie?” she teased.

Georgie rubbed her forehead on Melanie’s shoulder, a motion that had replaced rolling her eyes. “Jeez, Melanie, what gave you that impression?”

“Oh, you know…” she trailed off, then demonstratively rubbed into another spot on Georgie’s side.

“Fuck!” Georgie cried, back arching. Melanie could hear the smile in her voice.

“Can do.” Melanie replied, and wriggled upwards until her head hit the pillows. “Up you come.”

The sheets rustled as Georgie moved up to bracket Melanie’s head with her thighs, and there was a creak as she gripped the headboard. Melanie could smell her arousal keenly now, the heady scent of it getting stronger with every breath.

“You good?” Georgie asked, smoothing a hand over Melanie’s hair.

“Fantastic.” Melanie assured, and was rewarded with Georgie dropping down so Melanie could lick up into her wet, beautiful cunt.

At first, she just tasted Georgie, the musky saltiness of her covering her tongue. It felt like her brain was short-circuiting. Everything was Georgie now. Melanie was completely surrounded. Surrounded and safe.

With her hands on Georgie’s arse, Melanie shifted her a bit until the tip of her tongue reached the end of Georgie’s opening. Slowly, leisurely, she worked her way up to the length of Georgie’s cunt, artfully avoiding her clit. Georgie was letting out little breathy sounds, and Melanie could feel her thighs tense as she neared her clit. Not yet, though. She swished up and down a few times, reacquainting herself with the spots that made Georgie shiver. Then she switched to figure eights, drawing tight and sure circles that skirted the places Georgie was going to beg her to touch. When Georgie started to grind down, chasing Melanie’s tongue, Melanie rewarded her by rocking her tongue against Georgie’s entrance. Just pressing, but not enough to enter. The skin was velvety and blessedly slick, a mixture of Georgie’s fluids and Melanie’s spit that made sparks shoot up her spine.

“Melanie, god, please!” Georgie moaned, just shy of outright pleading.

Melanie hoped that Georgie could see the teasing quirk of her eyebrows between her legs. Georgie continued the little motions of her hips, breaths coming faster, until Melanie finally relented. When her tongue finally brushed Georgie’s clit, Georgie hissed through her teeth. Melanie obligingly sucked Georgie’s clit between her lips, drawing a string of curses from her girlfriend. Deeming Georgie sufficiently worked up, Melanie focused her attention on Georgie’s clit now, occasionally dipping down to flick a tongue over her sensitive lips. When she flicked her tongue along the length of Georgie’s clit, shifting the hood up, Georgie’s thighs squeezed together. Melanie laughed as much as she could in the vice grip of Georgie’s legs, emboldened by the reaction she received.

“Sorry!” Georgie apologised as she relaxed to free Melanie’s head.

In response, Melanie began to lick at Georgie’s clit again, chasing more of those needy whines. She could feel an answering knot of want in her stomach, low and burning. Her hand skated up Georgie’s side until it came to rest on her breast, feeling the weight of it before starting to toy with the nipple. Georgie was rocking into Melanie’s mouth with vigour now. Her moans got higher until they silenced entirely, her breath coming short and sharp. Melanie drew tighter circles, pinching and rolling Georgie’s nipple between her fingers. The roll of Georgie’s hips stuttered, a cry rising out of her chest, and she was spasming against Melanie’s tongue. Melanie kept her rhythm as best she could, clutching at Georgie’s skin where they touched. She drank it all in, the subtle change to the way Georgie smelled as she came, the feel of tense muscles under her fingers, the taste that would linger on her tongue for long after they were finished. She worked Georgie through her orgasm, pulling every last spark of pleasure from her beautiful, wonderful, fantastic girl.

When Georgie’s legs relaxed and her breathing evened, she slid off Melanie’s face to curl at her side. Her hand gravitated to Melanie’s jaw, massaging slightly as she brought their mouths together in a kiss. It was messy, couldn't be anything else, but it was gentler now. The stroke of Georgie’s fingers was light, and Melanie could feel her eyelashes flutter against her cheek as they sighed into each other’s mouths. Melanie found herself in a brave new world, now, but that she was allowed this softness was possibly the biggest change.

She and Basira had fucked once, when the Slaughter still had its claws deep in her, when they were both so deep in anger and fear and grief that they didn’t really remember how to feel anything else. They had bitten and growled and scratched, then. It had been harsh and fast and she had needed it. But she needed this too. A different kind of need, one that she could satiate. Controllable. Safe.

Georgie was nuzzling into Melanie’s neck, her hand drifting down between Melanie’s legs. Melanie pushed up into the touch. Georgie spent a few moments carding through her small patch of dark hair, the slight brush of fingernails causing Melanie to shiver, before slipping two fingers between Melanie’s folds.

“So lovely and wet for me.” Georgie whispered appreciatively.

Her fingers only brushed Melanie’s clit, but it was enough that Melanie squeaked and bucked up into it. She would be embarrassed by the noise if she was with anyone else, but she had it on good authority that Georgie liked all of the noises she made in bed. Even her snoring, apparently. 

“Had to be ready for you.” Melanie replied, voice rough with arousal. 

After gifting Melanie with a firm kiss, Georgie repositioned so that she could get her hand properly between Melanie’s legs, slipping two fingers in with no trouble. Melanie wasn’t expecting it, and she made a noise of surprise before Georgie crooked her perfect fingers, and the yelp shifted into a moan. 

“Love—” she choked out, overcome. “Love your fingers.”

Georgie hummed happily, so that Melanie would know she was smiling. Her foot stroked Melanie’s calf where they were tangled together. There was probably a blush warming her cheeks, too. She twisted her fingers just so, and Melanie’s breath was punched out of her.

“Want a third?” Georgie asked, tone clearly smug.

“Want your whole fucking hand.” Melanie groaned, her cunt pulling at Georgie’s fingers at the thought. “Your perfect fucking fist in my cunt.”

“Greedy!” Georgie punctuated this with a pinch to Melanie’s inner thigh, making her squirm. “We’ll get to that.”

Melanie’s inhale was cut off by Georgie introducing a third finger, her timing wicked. She slowed her thrusts then, getting Melanie used to the slight stretch. Melanie knew she was making needy little mewling sounds, but didn’t quite have conscious control over them. When she was pushing herself down onto Georgie’s fingers, chasing the sparks of pleasure, Georgie placed her other hand over Melanie’s clit.

“Yes!” Melanie cried, still fucking down onto Georgie’s deft fingers.

Rubbing in counterpoint, Georgie started to pull Melanie apart. Melanie could hear her blood rushing in her ears, and her panting sounded like it was coming from someone else, just to her left. 

“You’re beautiful, Melanie.” Georgie praised. “Love you so much, love making you come for me.”

Melanie whined, her foot starting to tap at the air as she felt her orgasm nearing. It felt like Georgie’s fingers were shaking her bones, pushing right into her core. Georgie continued her steady encouragements, reminding Melanie that Georgie was there, she was loving this, and she loved her. Melanie felt the coil of pleasure expanding, and she was so, so close.

“Georgie, I’m—” she managed, voice strained with need.

Georgie’s fingers on Melanie’s clit sped up the slightest bit. “Yes, come on, that’s so good. So hot, come on.” she babbled, sounding wrecked herself.

Melanie felt that tightness bloom, spreading out from Georgie’s smart, quick fingers into every corner of her body. She was aware of her body lifting up from the bed, Georgie’s voice overlapping with her own whines, and the splash of fluid between her legs. As she came down from it, Georgie ran flat palms over her thighs, a constant, gentle pressure.

“You good?” Georgie asked after a while.

“Better than.” Melanie said, grinning dopily.

“Round two?” The question was superfluous, because Melanie could already feel Georgie moving to grab the necessary supplies.

“Please.”

The drawer closed quietly, and then Georgie heard the snap of the latex glove. Even though her legs were still touching Georgie’s she was starting to feel a bit lost without being able to see what Georgie was doing.

“Safety first.” she joked reflexively. Her smile felt a bit crooked and ill-fitting.

Georgie placed her gloved hand on Melanie’s thigh, the latex sticking a little to her skin. Melanie sighed at the contact, tension leaking out when she didn’t realise she was holding it.

“Just going to lube up.” Georgie told her when she lifted her hand. Sure enough, there was the snick of the cap opening and the sound of lube squirting onto her gloved hand.

“Didn’t make enough of a mess already?” Melanie rubbed her thigh in the patch of wet between herlegs and, okay, that was quite a bit bigger than she had thought. Whoops.

Georgie chuckled, and then she was between Melanie’s legs. She pressed small kisses to Melanie’s hipbones, before running a teasing tongue down the crease of Melanie’s thigh. She spread some of the gel over Melanie’s still-sensitive lips, and Melanie hissed at the temperature.

“So precious.” Georgie teased.

Melanie could argue at that, but she didn’t want to, so she just wiggled her hips instead.

“Warm it up, then.” she beckoned.

Georgie stretched up to capture Melanie’s mouth in a kiss, licking into her mouth as she pushed three fingers in right away. Their teeth clacked as Melanie’s head shot up in surprise.

“Fuck, George, a little warning!”

“What else did you think I was going to do? Start an oil painting?”

Melanie poked out her tongue, and Georgie started moving her fingers again. It was so nearly too much, her cunt still thrumming with the last orgasm. It was like fire on her skin, but it felt so good.

“Four.” Georgie announced after a moment.

She pulled back, repositioning slightly, and then Melanie felt her cunt stretch around Georgie’s palm. It was like she was being hollowed out, making space for Georgie to crawl right inside. Georgie’s movements were smaller now, mostly twisting and scissoring her fingers to prepare Melanie for the rest of her hand.

Georgie’s other hand came up to brush over Melanie’s clit again, and she shrieked. “Too much!”

“Sorry!” Georgie cried out, hand disappearing quickly.

“It’s okay,” Melanie panted, willing her muscles to stop crushing Georgie’s fingers. “It’s just so much already. Gonna come from your fist alone.”

Georgie moaned at that, and Melanie heard more lube being drizzled onto her hand. She flexed her fingers, then curled them inwards. Melanie hissed at the shock of pleasure that rocked through her. She was so ready for Georgie, muscles loose after her orgasm.

“Ready?” Georgie asked finally, smoothing her hand across Melanie’s hip.

Melanie reached out, placing her hand atop Georgie’s. “They don’t call me ‘Champion Cunt’ King for nothing.”

“Love, nobody calls you that.”

Georgie laughed, bright and overjoyed, but Melanie was too focused on the motion of Georgie’s hand to join in herself. There was a momentary pause, a crystalline second where neither of them moved, Georgie’s thumb just pressing against Melanie’s entrance. Then her thumb slipped in, soon followed by the rest of her hand. The stretch was glorious, as if Georgie was holding every nerve in Melanie’s body. Every breath, every heartbeat brought new angles to the feeling, different flavours to the pleasure rocking through her. Melanie wasn’t conscious of much more than the noises escaping her throat, but at some point Georgie had curled her hand into a fist and her knuckles were brushing against several places that made Melanie’s toes curl. Georgie turned her wrist slightly, and Melanie could grasp her next orgasm.

“Georgie.” she breathed, trying to express everything she was feeling in the only two syllables she could manage.

“You can do it, sweetheart.” Georgie coaxed. “You feel so good around my hand, Melanie. Love you so much.”

This orgasm was short and sharp, like a knife. No, not like a knife. Melanie had felt knives before. She knew that all too intimately. This was like a wave breaking against a cliff. She felt herself rise up and crash down, tensing every muscle in her body. Her breath was knocked out of her, as if she was drowning.

When Melanie felt Georgie flex her fingers, evidently preparing to take her hand back out, she reached out wildly to still Georgie’s movement.

“Wait!” Melanie begged. “One more. I can do one more.”

The breath Georgie let out betrayed just how affected she was by this. “Fuck.” she whispered, and curled her fingers again.

It was almost too much. Melanie felt raw. She was going to feel this for a long, long while, stretched out and well-fucked. It was very possible that she wasn’t going to be able to hold Georgie’s hand for the rest of her life without getting at least a little turned on. Georgie was burying something in her, something precious and lovely. How had she even lived before being fisted by Georgie Barker?

Melanie was too far gone to tell exactly what Georgie was doing with her hand, but whatever it was, it felt fucking amazing. Melanie placed her hand on her clit, just resting it there to relieve some of the ache, and she knew she was close again. The minute movements of Georgie’s hands made Melanie feel like she was spinning apart, unravelling into disparate sparks of electric feeling. Then her orgasm hit, pulling her entire being down to the muscles clenching around Georgie’s fist. She could hear Georgie repeating “yes, yes, yes” over and over, attention entirely focused on Melanie. She was empty and she was full at the same time, both embodied and incorporeal. Everything was overcome by the waves of pleasure. She couldn’t remember how to think.

Until.

Georgie. 

Yes, Georgie. There was Georgie again. Her palm splayed over Melanie’s hip. Her fist still buried in Melanie’s cunt. She clenched involuntarily, whining at the oversensitivity.

“I’m going to start pulling out now, okay?” Georgie said, gentle.

Melanie wasn’t sure she knew how to form words anymore, so she nodded. She thought she was going to cry when Georgie stretched her hand out inside her. She knew it had to be slow, that Georgie had to take her hand out almost as patiently as she had put it in, but it was _so much_. Melanie bit down on her lip, focusing on that pressure and Georgie’s soft whispers.

“Nearly out now. Just a bit little longer, you’ve done so well. Love you so, so much.”

And suddenly Melanie was emptier than she’d ever been before. She felt a tightness rise up in her chest, and then Georgie was at her side, wrapping her in a blanket and her warm, sweaty body.

Georgie drew her into a kiss, fitting their legs together while being careful to avoid pressing into anywhere Melanie was too sensitive. Here was Georgie, she reminded herself. Georgie would always be here. Their kisses were short but open-mouthed, still basking in the afterglow of arousal but without any particular direction.

“Why do I never put towel down?” Georgie muttered against her lips.

“’M too hot.” Melanie slurred, exhaustion weighing on her. “Makes you stupid.”

Georgie laughed, quiet and doting, and kissed Melanie on the nose.

“You going to sleep in the wet spot?” she inquired.

Melanie nodded, curling up some more. “Mhmm. Cat nap.”

Georgie brushed her hair to the side, stroking through the fine strands. “Okay, I’ll clean up a bit. You going to be okay?”

Melanie nodded. “Love you.”

Georgie pressed a kiss to her forehead, and moved off the bed. “Love you too.”

Melanie drifted off to the sound of Georgie’s careful footsteps, mapping her path through their house. She knew exactly where Georgie was. It was where Georgie always was. Right by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://sansculotted.tumblr.com/) if you want to encourage me to write more :) thanks for reading


End file.
